Operation: THE NEW MEMBER
by x0xAnimexGirlx0x
Summary: A new member joins the KND, Sector V. Her name is Jessica/Numbuh 6. When the gang found out she has superpowers the DCFDTL will do whatever they can to get there hands on it, so they can easily destroy the KND and take over the world. Can the KND stop them before it's too late? R&R PLZ! My first fanfict!
1. Chapter 1

(A/N): I hope you enjoy and please be kind enough to review please! :)

-x0xAnimexGirlx0x

Operation: THE NEW MEMBER

Chapter 1

* * *

**The KND are sitting on a couch, watching Numbuh 4 playing a game, getting a high score. He was about to win but somehow ended up losing. "Aw crud!" said Numbuh 4 throwing a fit. He handed the controler to Numbuh 5. She smirked because, she won the bet. **

**"I hope our new member, that's too crazy for rainbows & Rainbow Monkeys." said Numbuh 4. "I rather hate myself for liking them." The gang turned and saw a girl by Numbuh 1.**

**She has long black-haired with dark red streaks, has blue eyes, and has glasses. She wears a grey shirt with a black skull, wearing a indigo boots, and wearing a blue cloak covering her face, you could only see her eyes and her mouth. **

**"Guys, this is our new member, This is Jessica Ravencroft, aslo known as Numbuh 6." Introduced Numbuh 1. "Jessica, this is Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5." said Numbuh 1 Introducing his teammate. **

**"Um.. Hi.. I guest." said Numbuh Two shaking her hand.**

**"Yay a new friend. Where gonna get along very well~!" sanged Numbuh 3 hugging her. "Only if it dosn't have to do with Rainbow Monkeys." replied Jessica.**

**"I'm Numbuh 4, and just because, you're a girl, that dosn't mean I won't go easy on you." said Numbuh 4. Jessica rolled her eyes. "Yeah.. Whatever." she replied.**

**"I'm Numbuh 5, and if you want, I can show you how to kick his butt later." whispered Numbuh 5. Jessica laughed. "Deal." she replied. **

**Suddenly the red alarm goes off the tree house. "What's going on?" asked Jessica, being couriously.**

**"I don't know. Numbuh 2, see what's going on." comanded Numbuh 1. Numbuh 2 nodded and went to the computer. "It's a message from Numbuh 362." explained Numbuh 2.**

_**"Guys, The Delightful Children is attacking and headed for your way!" **_**said Numbuh 362. The transmission where shut off. "Mind if I come?" asked Jessica, Numbuh 1 turned and faced Numbuh 6. **

**"Are you sure, this is kinda dangerous, even though this is your first mission." replied Numbuh 1. "Please, dangerous is my middle name." replied Jessica. "And don't give me weapons, I have my own." she explained. Numbuh 1 nodded, even though he was confused.**

**"Alright! Kids Next Door, Battle Station!" cried Numbuh 1, and they all headed out for their mission, to stop the Delifghtful Children From Down The Lane.**

* * *

(A/N) - So how is it? Please review and let me know! Happy reading everyone!

-x0xAnimexGirlx0x


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N) - I would like to say thanks for the reviews so here's the next chapter! :D

Warning - I would NOT fix any mispelled or any errors! Enjoy this chapter!

-x0xAnimexGirlx0x

Operation: THE NEW MEMBER

Chapter two

* * *

**The KND spread into acting. They noticed the Delightful Children had a robot, they didn't except this. The Delightful Children laughed. "Well if it isn't the KND." said the Delightful Children. Jessica rolled her eyes. "If it isn't the Delightful Dorks!" shouted Numbuh 4, Jessica laughed. "We'll see about that!" they exclaimed. They fire at them with their lazor gun on their machine. The KND quickly and doged the lazor. **

**Jessica however was just showing off, and missing them. She smirked. "Is that all you got?" she asked. Delightful Children growled. They fire, they missed. She noticed she was gone.**

**"What the?! Where did that brat go?!" they asked. They heard a laugh. They turned and she floating. "What the?! How can you float?!" they asked. Jessica rolled her eyes.**

**"Super powers, and this brat is gonna kick your butt-" she was cut off and hit by the lazor, she fell down. The Delightful Children laughed. **

**Numbuh 1 run towards her. "Are you alright?" he asked.**

**"Yeah, i'm fine." replied Jessica, rubbing the back of her head from the hard landing. "This is going to be way to easy!" said the Delightful Children. Jessica got up and smirked. **

**"Not unless I do this!" Jessica used her powers, forming black-and-white energy. It destroyed part of the robot. "You'll pay for that!" they growled with anger. Jessica rolled her eyes.**

**"I heard that before." remarked Jessica. They shot the lazor, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 6 quickly doged the lazor. Numbuh 2, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 5, try to attack with their usless ketup and mustard weapon. **

**"Got any ideas?" asked Jessica. "Um.. I was thinking, I could distract them." replied Numbuh 1. "How, they'll easily attack you and me." explained Jessica. She dose have a point. But it's worth a shot to stop them. "It's worth a shot." replied Numbuh 1. Jessica sighs and have no choice but to do so.**

**Numbuh 1 waved his arms, giving the Delightful Children attention. **

**"Why is Numbuh 1 waving his arms?" asked Numbuh 4.**

**"Exercising?" guesting Numbuh 5. Numbuh 4 face-slap his head, and sighs. Numbuh 2, noticed Jessica is floating behind the Delightful Children robot.**

**"Guys, he's only doing it for destration." replied Number 2. Jessica smirked and quietly release her engery. "Hey Delightful Dork!" exclaimed Jessica. Delightful Children turned, they saw Jessica, floating. Forming dark and white of energy around her, and so her eyes.**

**"Take this!" she unleash the powers, the robot was destroyed. The robot fell hard on the ground. Jessica safely floated down and landed. "NO! This can't be! We lost to this KND Brats!" The Delightful Children cried.**

**"We sould get out of here." said Numbuh 2. The KND left and went headed back to the tree house, Sector V. The gang arrived the tree house.**

**"That was so cool!" exclaimed, Numbuh 3. Jessica blush, scratching the back of her head. **

**"It's nonthing, really." replied Jessica.**

**"That was cool, for a girl." said Numbuh 4. **

**"Um.. Thanks for saving us." said Numbuh 2. "You're welcome." replied Jessica.**

**"Instead of celebrating, we should be asking questions." said Numbuh 1.**

**"Numbuh 1 is right. Where did you get those powers?" asked Numbuh 5.**

**"I'm sorry. I can't tell you." replied Jessica.**

**"Oh yeah! Are you hiding something from us?!" asked Numbuh 4, walking towards Jessica pulling up his sleeves and holding his right arm on his left shoulder. Jessica back away.**

**"N-No! If I am I have a good reasion to." replied Jessica, being nervously.**

**"Then tell us!" Demanded Number 4. Jessica glupped and sighs. "Or else!"**

**"If I tell you, you, and including me, would be all in danger." replied Jessica, there akward silence until Numbuh 2 said something. "Danger what do you mean?" he asked.**

**"Like I said danger." she replied, and she disapeared in the shadows, as she left Numbuh 1 felt this girl is secretly hidding something and he couldn't help but, he wants to know who this girl really is and what to know her secret, that she is hidding...**

* * *

(A/N) - Done! I hope you enjoy! Please don't forget to keep on review!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N) - Here's chapter 3, I'm trying to complete this before my surgery on July 23rd so I get this chapter out of the way. So here's chapter 3~! :)

Warning - I would NOT fix any mispelled or any errors! Enjoy please!

-x0xAnimexGirlx0x

Operation: THE NEW MEMBER

Chapter 3

* * *

**Jessica/Numbuh 6 is standing outside of the tree house. She sighs and let the wind blew her cloak and felt a cold cool breeze. **_**'Why do I even bother to become part of the KND?' **_**she thought. She heard some footsteps. Her eyes where glowing enegry, reading attact. "Who's?! There?!" she demanded. "It's just me Numbuh 6." Jessica's power faded away and become normal. It's only Numbuh 1."What do you want?" she asked folding her arms.**

**"Nonthing, just concern." replied Numbuh 1. Jessica rolled her eyes. "It's about what I said. Right?" she asked. Numbuh 1 sighs and walked closer towards Numbuh 6. **

**"Well, maybe, and what do you mean?" asked Numbuh 1.**

**"If I tell you, you wouldn't understand." replied Jessica. Numbuh 1 sighs. "I would if you tell, pluse and the KND would help you with the problem." replied Numbuh 1.**

**"Fine. I'll tell you. Promise you won't tell anybody else?" asked Jessica. Numbuh 1 nodded.**

_**(Meanwhile at the Delightful Children Manson:)**_

**"FATHER!" shouted the Delightful Children. Father looked at his children. "DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T DESTROY THOSE SNOT NOSE BRAT DID YOU?!" He shouted angry. The kids swallowed their throats. "Yes. Father." they replied. Father sighs.**

**"What's excuse this time?" asked Father.**

**"The KND have a new member, and she has supernatural powers." they explained. Father kinda laughed but, he knew what they where talking about. "No it couldn't be." Father mumbled. Father got off the couch. "Well, don't just stand there, think of a plan to destroy them!" he demanded, the Delightful Children took of with a matter of senconed. **

_**'Stupid KND! Pluse, how can that child have powers, unless...' **_**Father smiled evily. "Children!" The Delightful Children entered the living room quickly.**

_**"Yes father?" **_**They replied. "Instead of those destroying those Kids Next Door, kidnapped the new girl, we could easily get her powers to destroyed them!" shouted Father. They both laughed evily akwardly. Until Father stop, telling them to leave. Hopefully, the KND could stop Father from this evil plan.**

* * *

(A/N) - Hope u like this chapter, please do enjoy and remember, review please! :D

-x0xAnimexGirlx0x


End file.
